Goodbye my almost lover
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: Y aún años después sigue lamentándose de lo ocurrido aquella mañana de primavera.


**Goodbye my almost lover**

**•**Por Karyn, dedicado a la sensual pirata Mrs. Oddish**•**

_**Guapa, felicidades y lamento la demora. Te deseo lo mejor durante tu vida y ojalá disfrutes mi humilde obsequio. (Disclaimer: Obvio nada me pertence)**_

_**¡A leer!**_

Sus pasos sobre la nieve son lo único que se escucha durante esa tormentosa mañana de invierno. Le duelen los pies, esta cansada de caminar y sus manos están sangrando por los finos pinchazos otorgados por las flores que sus brazos rodean con aire protector, aun así, sabiendo lo que vendría, no dejó que nadie mas la transportara, porque para ella es como una especie de venganza contra ella misma, porque aunque duela, aunque vuelva a sentir el mismo pesar de aquel día de primavera lo sigue haciendo como un ritual indiscutible que nunca puede posponer.

Suspira agotada y deja de caminar por unos segundos, cierra los ojos y deja que los recuerdos vuelvan a ella, mas que recuerdos son, para Kagome Higurashi, una pesadilla.

* * *

El día comenzó alegre. Siempre era así desde que la gran Miko que derrotó a Naraku volvió. Su nombre fue reconocido rápidamente y en menos de una semana ya todos sabían de la joven Kagome Higurashi, incluso mas de una vez ella misma oyó sus propias aventuras de la boca los pequeños aldeanos, siempre resaltando lo temible y grande que era el monstruo, y lo valientes y fuertes que eran los héroes.

Le gustaba. De verdad que le gustaba. Todo estaba yendo estupendamente en su vida, a exepción de un ligeramente muy insistente lobo. Pero eso era caso aparte. Fuera de eso tenía a su amado, a sus amigos y millones de planes en mente, en resumen estaba feliz. Muy feliz.

El día que volvió a la Sengoku la primavera comenzó a llegar, como si la tristeza de su querido Hanyō fuera la causa del frío. Los días consiguientes a su regreso, Inuyasha se mostraba radiante de alegría, desprendía una vitalidad que Kagome jamás había notado en su aura, y eso la hacía sentirse especial, porque sabía que ella era la causa de esa alegría.

Sus amigos también se encontraban muy felices, especialmente el pequeño Shippo. Y ahí es donde la cosa comienza a complicarse. Shippo estaba muy feliz, demasiado, exageradamente feliz, que hubo un momento en el que ella se sintió acosada.

El niño siempre estaba junto ella, incluso todas las noches iba a su casa a dormir a su lado. No le molestó durante la primera semana, pues se hacía una idea de lo mucho que había sufrido perder a su segunda mamá. La segunda semana se hizo la —muy tonta, cabe mencionar— idea de que pronto iba a volver a dormir a la casa de Kaede y vivir su vida cotidiana, pero no fue así.

Esa misma semana apareció Kōga y sus intenciones de hacerla su pareja estaban mas presentes que nunca. Kagome al principio no las notó, ni les dio la importancia que debería haberles dado, pero a la tercera semana comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Y si no era solo un juego entre él e Inuyasha, como siempre lo había visto? ¿Y si ahora realmente pensaba llevarla a la montaña para convertirla en su compañera? Nunca pensó que hablaba enserio con eso de que algún día sería suya, ella siempre dio por hecho de que él sabía que ella nunca le correspondería y solo lo decía para sacarle pleito a Inuyasha. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Con cada día que pasaba Kōga se volvía más cercano y sus visitas a la aldea más frecuentes, se volvía poco a poco igual o mas insistente que el Kitsune. Kagome sabía que eso no pararía hasta que Kōga se diera cuenta que ella ya tenía un compañero y lo único que a la azabache se le ocurría era que Inuyasha la _hiciera suya_. Pero de nuevo volvíamos al tema de Shippo, ¿Cómo podría suceder si él niño nunca los dejaba solos?

Durante los días consiguientes, intentaron distraerlo y hacer «sus cositas» pero todo era en vano. Esa tarea se veía imposible.

La miko del futuro tuvo una idea y él día que les estoy relatando era en el cual se iba a llevar a cabo. El plan consistía en que Shippo se quedará a una piyamada en casa de las gemelas e Inuyasha y Kagome aprovecharan esa noche para para _unirse_ a Inuyasha. Pero lamentablemente nunca pudo ocurrir.

Esa mañana Kagome estaba muy ansiosa y feliz, más que nada (y un poco enferma). Se levantó temprano, cambió su Yukata por su traje de sacerdotisa y se acercó a Inuyasha y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla y rió suavemente al ver que se removía—. _A partir de hoy_—se dijo a si misma —_todo será diferente_.

Se dirigió a donde Kaede y prosiguió con su entrenamiento por un par de horas. Ese día practicaba con el arco y los resultados eran notorios, aunque seguía fallando.

Ese día en especifico era terriblemente helado, a pesar de ser primavera, cosa que no ayudó a su enfermedad: de hecho solo la empeoró. Así que Kagome, algo moribunda y con ganas de regresar su desayuno, decidió irse a dar un baño en las termas: Ese, de hecho, fue su segundo error del día. El primero fue despertar.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a las termas que la llamaban de una forma seductora, de la misma forma que deseaba que Inuyasha ronroneará su nombre esa noche. ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! El rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, así como tampoco cierta voz entre las ramas.

—Hola Kagome—. La mencionada cerró rápidamente sus ropas al oír a Kōga. _Justo a la persona que menos esperaba ver..._

Aunque la visita la sorprendió (y puso nerviosa), intentó contestar con toda la serenidad del mundo:—Buen día Kōga–kun.

—No necesitas decir más el honorífico—sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara y no de la forma buena. Él se acercó un poco más y sacó algo de la parte de atrás de su espalda: Un ramo de flores rojas. Kagome caminó hacia atrás igualmente y tragó duro cuando sintió su espalda pegar contra la fría madera de un árbol—. Kagome, se que esto te tomará por sorpresa pero...pero ¿Me darías el placer de ser mi compañera de vida?

No, no, no y más no. Eso definitivamente no estaba pasando, no ese día. No debía. No podía...

Kagome se hizo pequeña en su lugar con las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos temblorosas, junto a sus labios—. Y-yo...—intentó sonar firme, pero las palabras se perdían en su garganta.

Inesperadamente, los brazos del moreno la rodearon en un abrazo firme y protector. Un abrazo que sellaría sus destinos.

La Miko del futuro se sintió desorientada cuando otra voz hizo acto de presencia:—¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?

Inuyasha había hecho su aparición, seguramente al oler al lobo tan cerca de Kagome.

Los brazos que antes la habían rodeado se pusieron en posición de defensa, al igual que los de Inuyasha.

—¿No te dije que te alejaras, lobo apestoso?

—No eres mi dueño, chucho. Ni tampoco lo serás de Kagome—. Unos dientes blancos fueron mostrados, dándole a entender a Inuyasha que le pelea comenzaba.

* * *

Kagome vuelve a la realidad en esa parte del relato, pues es demasiado doloroso. Vuelve a retomar su paso hasta llegar a cierta piedra en esa alta montaña, llena de lobos. Pero aún así, le sorprende encontrar a Ayame con sus dedos azules por el frío llorándole a la tumba.

—Ayame–chan—el murmuro es arrastrado por el gélido viento hasta los oídos de la pelirroja, que la mira con una expresión en su rostro que hacía tiempo no veía.

_Los ojos sin vitalidad, tristes, decepcionados, la ven—¿Por qué tú...?—Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras._

Se arrodilla junto a ella y le da la manta que cuelga por sus hombros.

—No me toques—. Eso último también revive una parte del recuerdo.

_Ella intenta acercarse pero cae. Luego unos brazos la levantan y la alzan por los aires —¡Intenta atraparme!—. Un reto es un reto, así que el lo acepta. Lo sigue por consecuente._

_—¡No la toques!_

—Ayame–chan, esto te va a hacer daño. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo después que ore algo?

—¡Tu me haces daño, me hiciste daño, destruiste mi única esperanza de ser feliz! Mal agradecida...—sus ojos esmeralda se llenan de lágrimas—¡Tú mataste a Kōga!

_Y al ver a su amado empapado en sangre, con las de perder, decide tomar una flecha y comete el tercer error del día. La flecha atraviesa de forma limpia, digna de admiración, el corazón de la persona que por ella veló, que le sacó sonrisas y le brindó algo de diversión. A un amigo. Un amante. Un corazón que la amó._

_,_

_L_o siento, Kōga–kun.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN_**


End file.
